


Who the hell is Barky?

by harping



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Dogs AU, Gen, Unicorn Dog Bucky Barkes - Freeform, Unicorn Dog Steve Ruffers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harping/pseuds/harping
Summary: It's been a look time since Steve Ruffers has seen James Barkanan Barnes...





	Who the hell is Barky?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweepingdonut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/gifts).



> No sparkles or rainbow lasers coming out of their butts because this is a much too dramatic scene for that. Also I know you DNW poodlecuts on the dogs so I made sure not to show Natasha in this picture! But I just want you to know that she definitely has a poodlecut and I won't hear otherwise.


End file.
